Ophir
Ophir is the capital city of Abundance . The city serves as the setting for Chapter I of The Technomancer. Overview Ophir is the capital city of Abundance, the oldest of water corporations of Mars and de facto the oldest country on Mars. The city serves as the headquarters of the Abundance Army, ASC, the Technomancer Order and the People's Assembly. The capital is policed by the Abundance Army and seems rather militaristic. The organized crime world is governed by the Vory syndicate, under the leadership of Anton Rogue. The Exchange and the Source are the only levels of the city where the wealth of Abundance can be seen. Large stone buildings, clean streets, richly dresses citizens and a day-night rotation, thanks to the protective shutters above. Involvement Ophir serves as the setting for the game The Technomancer and is an actively visited location throughout Chapter I. On his quest to solve the Abundance's problems with deserters, Vory and Resistance, young Technomancer Zachariah visits various districts of the city. Layout The city itself is divided into 3 districts and one giant cave system, called the Underworks. All three districts are policed by the Abundance Army as well as a regiment of Technomancers near their Chapel. The Source The Source is the political center of the city where the powers that be reside. Built over an ancient colonial ruin - a dome - the Source plays a major role in the life of the city. ASC, the country's city police, is located here, governed by the ever-hungry-for-power colonel Viktor Watcher. On the left from the ASC is the Technomancer Chapel, where the order resides under the leadership of Great Master Ian Mancer. The Chapel is only accessed through tow doors which can only be opened by two Technomancers using their powers in tandem, a precaution installed by the colonists, according to the Great Master Ian. To the right are the barracks, where the soldiers reside, and, since joining the Army, Lieutenant Zachariah Mancer. The captain in charge is Eliza Major. Like any other military installation it's a place of raw testosterone and bravado. The Exchange The Exchange is the trading district of the city and the only place where foreign traders are allowed. The markets are located in the Exchange and one can find various merchandise and items that will usually be unavailable. Among the trading partners of these markets is the city of Noctis, although these Noctis merchants pose as traveling merchants with no allegiances to any corporation. The Slums The most populous district of the city yet, having relatively the same space as the levels above the Slums are highly overpopulated. Overpopulation led to a rise in crime activity and eventually the district was taken over (bot officially of course) by the Vory crime syndicate. The city streets are patrolled by the Vory thugs and clearly outnumber the Abundance Army soldiers and officers who are only stationed at the check points and the rover hangar. While the district is overpopulated and dangerous, it is also home to a clinic run by doctor Scott Seeker, the only known place in the Slums where one can get any medical help. The Slums are also the place where the Rover Hangar is located. According to Amelia Reacher the location was chosen because it would be quite inefficient to cross the entire city to reach the exit, so the hangar was placed in the Slums. The district also serves as the place where the Mutant Pen is located. A rather poorly kept and undeserved location where all the mutants are kept, the labor force. A place of recreation is the Curiosity's Bar, where one can get a drink and either bet or take part in a fight. The Underworks The cave system running underneath the city is called the Underworks. Partly built by the people of Abundance and partly by the nature herself, these caves serve as a storage for countless goods and a home for the creatures stalking the depths of Mars. Among them are locusts and moles. Deep in the bowels of the Underworks live a creature known as the Tick. It is an outrageously powerful creature with only its tendrils protruding from the ground. Even deeper there is an access point where one can leave the city undetected. This access is used by the merchants from Noctis to smuggle goods to Ophir if they are too controversial for official trade. Trivia *The Source and the Exchange districts have a USSR-ish architectural design, being decorated by the propaganda posters and not to mention the Abundance's coat of arms posted everywhere - the hammers and the laurel. Category:Locations Category:The Technomancer Category:The Technomancer Locations Category:Settlements